


Death of the Family

by Lightning_Zombie



Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Everybody Dies, Gen, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, I haven't uploaded on this site since 2017 how do I tag???, Murder, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Violence, Zombie Bites, no happy ending, theres so many minor characters I can't tag them all but if you like them they're probably dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie
Summary: The QZ fell three days ago. Since then, almost everyone Phil and his family has ever known has died.Now, trapped in a storage closet with dwindling ammo and a hoard outside, there's nothing left to do.There is no escape.There is no hope.///Rated Mature for Character Death and Violence
Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Death of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first posted fic on this account and the first time I've posted a fic in almost four years! If you think there should be more tags pls lmk! I am quite scared to upload this but oh well.
> 
> Please read the tags before reading the fic! This is quite heavy and I don't want anyone to get upset by my content <3
> 
> ///
> 
> This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.

Phil slams the door shut as Techno shoves a metal shelf against it. It clangs against the wood, but noise doesn't matter anymore. They broke the lock to get in, so furniture is the next best thing. The undead scratch and slam into the door but it stands strong. Thankfully, Eret has stopped screaming. They hadn't had time to put him down. 

Niki hauls Wilbur onto a wooden bench that can barely hold his weight, leaning against the wall. He groans at the pain of the bite on his leg. Blood gushes from it despite Niki and Tubbo's best attempts to bandage him up. It went deep, almost through to the bone. They don't have the medical supplies to fix this.

Niki wants so desperately to help, but there's nothing to do now but wait for him to die. Wilbur falls forward into her. The fog in his mind blinds him but he can sense her. She smells… _alive_. He's never had a strong sense of smell, now numbed to the scent of rotting flesh but he can smell her. He can smell all of them, their stress and anguish and hopelessness. He's suddenly hungry again despite losing his appetite long ago.

Tommy and Tubbo cling to each other in the corner, the same way they did on the first day they really interacted. They got trapped in their teachers storage closet together on the first day of the outbreak. They sat in there, listening to their classmates scream, for almost a day before Techno cut through enough zombies to get them out. Tubbo's dad was already dead by then. He never dared go back into his house. When asked about what happened to Schlatt, Techno just shook his head, and no one else seemed to know specifics. Techno went in, Schlatt never came out. 

Fundy fiddles with his gun and tries to keep his breathing level. He's already lost his mama long before all this. The idea of losing his father is somehow more terrifying than the hoard that chased them from their home. It overwhelms him. He knows it's inevitable now, the bite is too severe; even if they remove Wilbur's leg, he won't survive it. The gun rattles in his hands. Auntie Niki and Uncle Eret taught him not to cry until he was sure they were safe, and right now he really wasn’t sure.

Techno runs a hand through his hair. It's a lot shorter than it was six months ago, brushing his shoulders. He cut most of it off after a zombie grabbed it and almost bit his throat out. If it wasn't for Scott coming to his rescue, he'd be a goner. Scott got lost in the horde when the QZ fell. Techno isn't an optimist, but something in him hopes Scott survived, somehow. He was a good man, better than most.

Tommy cut Techno's hair to soothe his destructive tendencies, then Phil neatened it up. He glances at his brothers, then looks away. A faint nausea sweeps through him at the sight of Wilbur's blood pooling on the floor, the red bandages blending in with the wound. He hates blood, unless it's his own; his own hurt doesn't bother him.

Wilbur cries out in pain when Phil touches his son’s forehead with the back of his hand. It’s red hot, an unbreaking fever through his entire body. Phil winces and strokes Wilbur’s hair gently, hushing him.

"Wil." Niki whispers, shivering even though the small room is unbearably stuffy. Wilbur thrashes, trying to push himself away from the wall. "It's okay, you're okay, calm down."

"My boy, my son, where is he?" Wilbur asks, frantically squirming away from Niki's soft touches.

Fundy crouches next to his father. "I'm here, dad." He sniffles. "I love you."

"I- _agh-_ love you too." Wilbur pants, his voice strained. "You be a good boy for your granddad."

"I will." Fundy nods. Tears form in his eyes. He tries to touch his dad's shoulder, but he flinches away. Wilbur's skin burns inside and out, like ice needles set alight, digging into every piece of him.

"We have to kill him." Techno mutters. He's always the one to say the things everyone else is thinking but can't or doesn't want to say. Phil shoots him a look. "You know I'm right. We can't be stuck in here with one of them."

"How many bullets?" Phil asks the room, something he always asks after a day like this, before they deal with anything else. Before he _has_ to deal with anything else.

"One." Wilbur pulls his gun from its holster and hands to Fundy. "Yours now, son."

"Dad…" Fundy sobs. "I h- have two now." He tries to give one of his guns to Niki, but she refuses. She hasn't carried a gun for months, and she isn't about to start again now. She hates them, what they do to people.

"One." Tommy confirms after checking his clip. He's very bad at keeping track of his ammo in his head. It's gotten him into and out of a few interesting situations. 

"I'm empty." Tubbo whispers, throwing his gun onto an upturned sofa. It's no use to him without any bullets, and he has no intention of killing anyone in this room anyway. He's never killed another human, even when Jack Manifold begged him to. He couldn't do it. He'll never do it.

"Two." Phil checks his clip. 

"One." Techno sighs. "That's, what, six?"

"Yeah." Phil breathes and approaches his eldest son. "How is he?" 

"Dying." Niki's voice cracks. "I give him ten minutes at most."

She was a medic in the QZ, a trainee nurse from before. Niki spent enough time in bite wards and infirmaries, watching people die, to learn the hard way. She knows how long a bite this severe takes to kill. The zombie that bit him almost took Wilbur's leg off. She wants to throw up. She can't. 

Niki might be the one to kill Wilbur. Everyone else is related to him somehow; she's just a friend. So's Tubbo, but he's a kid. Just a kid caught in the most horrible of worlds.

She's killed before. Niki was alone in the QZ infirmary when Captains' Sparklez and Puffy turned, without her gun on her. She leant it to Karl, who she later discovered had disappeared over the wall along with Quackity while she was busy tending to the Captains. Puffy died to a scalpel straight through her eye. Niki beat Sparklez to death with a broken pipe, sending pieces of him flying all over the wall. It took five minutes of screaming before someone came to see if she was okay.

"I'll do it! I'll put Wil down." Tommy announces, letting go of Tubbo, who clings to Fundy instead. He needs to hold onto someone to stop himself from shaking so hard. Fundy clings right back. 

"No." Phil says immediately. 

"Dad, c'mon. I'm old enough to!" Tommy starts, like he always does when he thinks he knows best. He's never been allowed to kill anyone; Phil is too protective. Even when Ranboo and Purpled got bit and Tommy was the only one there with them. Scott told him over the radio to wait for Techno and Dream. Tommy watched them turn, and he wasn’t allowed to help.

"Whatever, okay?" Phil shouts. He's had enough of being the one in charge. "Just… everyone say your goodbyes first."

Wilbur is barely conscious now. He can't feel the ice needles anymore. He can't feel _anything._ His mind is blank rather than foggy. He feels peaceful for the first time in years. Even before the apocalypse, trying to raise Fundy alone was hell. Not the kids fault, not by a long shot, but everything was difficult and the apocalypse managed to simplify and complicate at the same time.

"Bye, Wilbur." Tubbo says quietly, kissing Wilbur on the forehead. They're not biologically related, but Wilbur treats Tubbo like a little brother, and Tubbo doesn't know what they'll do without him.

"I love you, dad." Fundy cries, hugging his father desperately, like it'll fix him. 

"Goodnight, Wil." Niki gets up and backs away towards Tubbo. She's been too close to too many deaths recently. She doesn't want to be anywhere near her best friend when he dies.

"I love you son." Phil ruffles Wilbur's hair, taking his beanie from him. He has to have something of his son. They lost everything else in a house fire a month into the apocalypse. Wilbur found the hat in the back of a boarded up clothes store, and has barely taken it off since.

"See you in the next life, big man." Tommy hugs his big brother. 

Techno is silent. He runs a hand through his hair. It's still pink at the ends from the last time Wilbur found a box of hair dye in an abandoned drug store. Terrible for camouflage, but it was one way of keeping things normal, to keep them sane.

"Techno, you-" Phil starts.

_Bang!_ A bullet cracks through Wilbur's head, killing him. 

Fundy yelps and grips Tubbo so hard he draws blood. Tubbo flinches but doesn't feel the scratches on his arm. Niki jumps and claps her hand over her mouth. Tommy freezes. He's watched Techno kill people before, but this is different. This is their brother. Phil doesn't feel a thing, and something about that terrifies him.

"I'm empty." Techno grunts and throws his gun to the floor. "We have five left."

"You didn’t say goodbye…" Tommy falters. _You didn't let me kill him._

Techno shrugs. "He knows. Anything I could say to him, he already knows."

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Fundy asks, looking around at the distinct lack of windows. The scratching at the door had quieted down, but the gunshot has set the horde off again. They moaned and hissed and hammered, but couldn't get past the shelf.

"We'll have to wait for the horde to leave." Phil says, holding the beanie to his chest.

"We'll've starved to death by then!" Tommy empties his backpack onto the floor. All that's inside is an old cow plushie and a half empty water bottle. "We'll die in here."

Fundy lets out a sob, still staring at his father. Niki stands between them, trying to block his view. She lets him cry into her shoulder, but she refuses to join him. Not now. She needs to be strong.

"Let's- let's rest." Phil suggests. He has another look on his face. "And think about it in the morning."

Tommy knows that look. When Phil remembers he's the adult in the situation, he's the one that's going to have to make the decisions. It reminds him of when George got lost in a mall, infested with undead. Dream and Sapnap insisted on going to find him, but told the others to go on ahead. None of them turned up at the meeting spot and Phil had to decide whether to move on or wait for them. They found Sapnap on the highway a day later, mostly dead. They never found a trace of Dream or George.

Tommy puts an arm around Tubbo and guides him over to the other side of the room, away from the adults. "Are you okay?"

"No." Tubbo's voice shakes. "Are you?"

"I don't know." Tommy presses his cheek to the top of his head. They watch Niki sit Fundy down away from his father and walk up to Techno and Phil. They talk in hushed voices. Tommy can't make any of it out, but it doesn’t look good. Niki seems terrified, Phil exhausted, Techno unfeeling.

"It's gonna be okay, right?" Tubbo asks, looking up at Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy's voice falters slightly. He can't see a way out of here, but this has happened before. There was no way out when they were stuck at the top of a watchtower, when the QZ fell, and they'd gotten out then. Skeppy distracted the horde so they could escape. He had nothing left to lose. His sister died early on. Bad died protecting Harvey when the horde broke through the wall. They found Skeppy with a self-inflicted bullet wound to the head, covered head to toe in bites. They didn't bury him.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Tubbo asks.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Tommy decides to turn this into a joke like he always does, trying to cheer Tubbo up a little.

"Do you want the whole list or just a singular example?"

"Shut up." Tommy nudges him gently. Tubbo giggles.

"Boys, it's getting late. You better get settled." Phil hugs Fundy. "C'mon, sweetheart. Let's take a nap."

The kids are asleep quickly, exhausted from weeks of running and losing people. Tommy lies on his back, Tubbo and Fundy resting their heads on either of his shoulders.

Niki, Techno and Phil all stand over them, watching over them. Techno holds one of Fundy's guns with the two bullets in it, Niki has Tommy's, Phil holds his own.

"This is the best way." Niki repeats Techno's words, like she'll believe it if she says it enough. She believes anything if it helps her sleep. She believed in L'manberg, in Pogtopia once L'manberg fell, in her friends when there was nowhere left to go. In Wilbur, no matter what. His body lies limp on the corner, bangs covering the bullet wound. He looks peaceful, in a twisted way. 

"On the count of three." Techno whispers. "One."

They raise their guns.

"Two." Techno says.

Tommy stirs slightly at the noise, and almost opens his eyes. 

"Three." Techno, Niki and Phil all fire at the same time, killing the boys instantly with a shot to the head each.

Niki drops her gun and sobs. _What has she become?_ Techno picks the pistol up and fires once into her temple before she can have any other regrets. She drops face down, blood staining her blond hair red. Techno hears a click behind him as Phil cocks his revolver. 

"I know you don't have any bullets left, son." Phil whispers. 

"We agreed _I'd_ face the horde." Techno growls, turning to face his father.

"I can't let you do that." Tears stream down Phil's face. "I can't let you become one of them without a way out."

Techno pinches the bridge of his nose. "Do you remember when we were kids, and you asked me how many candies I had left in my bag because Wilbur dropped his?"

"Yeah?" Phil's voice shook as he lowered his gun slightly. He furrowed his brow. "I made you give him half of what you had left." 

"You wanna know something funny about that story, Phil?" Techno grins. "I lied."

Techno raises his pistol and fires into his father's forehead. He drops the gun as Phil's body hits the floor. He really is out of bullets now. An axe sits on the shelf he pushed in front of the door. He picks it up, feeling the weight. It reminds him of the one Antfrost had, before Ant had his face torn off by what was left of his boyfriend. He takes Wilbur's beanie from Phil, and Tommy's neckerchief from Tubbo and puts them both on. He moves the shelf and opens the door to the snarling horde. Techno looks at them and he laughs. For the first time in years, while facing his death, he feels alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this murder fic! I write a lot of these when I'm frustrated with my writing hehe. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
